Flight
by I Feel it Coming
Summary: [First was first...but when last becomes your last, you just may never get another chance again...]


**Wow guys. Did you all miss me on the Bones side of things? Well, don't worry. I wrote this up just this morning and even though it's the Prologue, I am hoping that I can grip you all back again.**

**Title: **_Flight_

**Summary: **_First was first...but when last becomes your last, you just may never get another chance again..._

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Mystery/Slight Tragedy_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Seeley Booth, Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, Parker Booth, Tim "Sully" Sullivan, and Camille "Cam" Saroyan_

**Pairings: **_Booth/Bones, Jack/Angela, Booth/Angela friendship, Booth/Parker familyship, Sully/Cam_

* * *

**PrOlOgUe**

Dark. Dark, why was it so dark? Where was the sun? The twilight maybe or perhaps even the glow of the moon? Why was it pitch black and warm? So very, very warm...

Wait, wait...what's that taste? Blood? Bleeding...how, what? Open your eyes! Get up! Wake up, move, see where you're at! Oh, God...oh God, oh God, please help me. I can't move, I can't see...where the hell are my Army Sniper senses? I should be able to harbor my surroundings with what sense I could manage. My side hurt...like somebody was probing me with a sharp object.

Wait...my mind was becoming less hazy. I had to remember what had happened and where I was. How I ended up in the place that I was in.

Coughing, my chest ripped with pain. The taste of blood leaked out the corner of my mouth. I felt it run down my cheek.. It was warm against the cold that I felt. Had I been shot? Had I been on a mission? Still was on a mission? These were questions my mind still would not let me find out. I was still hazy and couldn't find my lims. I was too numb to mobe. I couldn't feel a thing.

Plane. Why was I thinking about a plane? My subconscious was screaming, "Plane! Plane!", and I really didn't know what it meant to me.

I coughed again and was sure that I had groaned in pain. Yet I really couldn't be sure of anything at that moment. Hell, I didn't even know where I was or how I got there. Which seemed to be a very sad and poor excuse for an FBI agent to be coming up against.

_Plane._ I was still trying to make sense of it all. I wanted to open my eyes, but I felt all but heavy. Five times my own body weight which was light for someone like me. Then again, my skills have but kept me in shape. Yet it didn't mean that I couldn't feel dead...did feel dead.

My lips moved, this I was sure of. My ears had not decieved me, either. I knew I kept mumbling the same thing over and over again for reasons I stil didn't know. "Plane...Angela...plane..."

And that's when my subconscious hit me cold.

* * *

My head hurt, but my eyes were open and mind alert. I knew I was bleeding from the corner of my head, but that was the last thing on my mind. I knew I was a wreck, bloodied and dirty; my palms were scraped and there was a gash on my left leg. I considered myself so far finely in one piece. For now, at least. 

I crawled away from where I had been laying unconscious for the past two hours over to the site of the up-rising black coal smoke. Which then meant that what had happened was just ahead. My answers would be clearer than my assumptions. Yet in the fore-front of my mind, I knew what happened. I wanted to disbelieve it, but all at once, I knew what I had to do. I was missing him and I had to find him before it was too late for the both of us.

Now I was never one to pray. The last time I had prayed was years ago. I had been eight and Mom had just died. Since then, I had given up on it all. Yet now, as I headed towards the scene to which I knew my eyes would later regret, prayers started escaping my lips. For I knew that's what a man like Seeley Booth needed and would be doing. I was sure of it.

And yet, my knees went weak and my eyes widened as I looked down and saw the horrific scene that I knew I would meet. How horrible that crash really had been. How far we had been flung apart and scattered to which I couldn't remember. We were stranded as far as I was concerned. I had already tried to get my cell phone to work. No life, no signal.

I hoped to life that if, no, _when_ I found Booth, his phone would work somehow in someway.

The plane was a wreck to the literal death. Sense or not, feelings go with me from the start...and I had a bad feeling from the start. Booth called me 'paranoid', saying that my 'Angela Sense' wasn't in full swing just because I had see one airplane crash movie too many.

How wrong we had both actually been.

Now more than ever I just wished and hoped that I would find him. That we would be okay and we would make it back to DC. Although I doubted that I would find Booth anytime soon. And being the person that I am...the light and positive Angela Montenegro...I hated the thought alone. But I knew that I had to try.

I just _had_ to.

* * *

**THAT, my friends, is a gripping Prologue. I hope!**

**Jay**


End file.
